A steering actuator may be provided for controlling the direction of a vehicle, where the actuator is operated in controlled movement in response to operator inputs from a remote location. For example, in a directional control system for a marine vessel, an operator may provide inputs to wheel at a control location on the vessel for turning a propulsor unit on a powered outboard drive (POD) to predetermined positions based on the inputs. In vessels where the distance between the wheel and the propulsor unit is such that a direct connection via cables cannot be conveniently provided for setting the direction of the propulsor unit, an electric motor drive may be implemented for turning the propulsor unit. In particular, the POD may comprise an underwater housing projecting downwards from the outside of a hull, and suspended from a base structure of the POD for rotation about an essentially vertical axis. Rotation of the underwater housing may be actuated by a servomotor via a gear rim connected to the underwater housing in a manner such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,157, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.